A Different Change Equals a Different Life
by Zammyz
Summary: What if Naruto had not spent his time doing pranks, but training, what if Naruto was actually smart and didn't wear his eh... Jumpsuit. Well here's what would've happened...
1. Chapter 1

** "Alright who wants to do the disclaimer"! Said Zammyz."Hmph let me" Said Sasuke. "I Will !" Yelled Naruto. "Shut up Naruto"Said Sasuke in a cool way."Get over here you bastard!"Yelled Naruto. "Hahaha..."Said Zammyz. " Anyways I don't own Narut-"Hell yeah you don't! I own me, you got tha-"Shut up Naruto" Said Sasuke. "Anyways I Don't Own Naruto " As Naruto rushed to punch the crap out of Sasuke... Ouch, that must have hurt.**

_**(**__Why,why does everyone hate me...they call me a demon...Maybe I am one...What did I ever do to them...Whats the point anyways...__)_

**3 Hours Before...**

It was October 10th, the day the Villagers celebrated for the death of the also cheered for the fourths it was also the day the Fourth died, so they gave him their respects. Not only that, but it was also a six year old boys name was Naruto.

_ Hmm I wonder where the old man is..._ "Naruto,Hokage-sama asked us to protect you"Said an Anbu. "Alright" I said. _I went outside out of the Hokage tower, and i saw all the people outside with weapons, not only that but i saw some chunnin and genins too!_ "Alright demon" They said coldly."Time To Die!" The Villagers all lunged their weapons at Naruto,only to be stopped by Anbu."Stop now or we will arrest you"Said a mysterious anbu."Damn it!We could've killed the demon monster,lets go home everyone"Said The Chunnin._I saw the ninja leave but the villagers were still there..._"Never!" Yelled Some Villagers. "We will kill the demon!" Yelled Villagers. " Then I guess you can have fun in jail" Said the Anbu, the anbu came and arrested the villagers,then took em to jail.

"Thanks for saving me back there,my names Naruto what's Yours" I asked. "My Name Is Itachi Uchiha" The Uchiha Replied. "Well it was nice meeting you Itachi, bye!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**Naruto went back to his apartment,well almost before someone stopped him.**

"Not so fast demon!You may have escaped that one because you had that ninja but he's not here so get ready to die demon!"Yelled All The Villagers."GET HIM" Yelled The Leader.

_OH CRAP THEIR AFTER ME! I GOTTA RUN, I GOTTA RUN_! Naruto was escaping but a ninja stopped him and tripped him. "Not so fast demon,This is for killing the fourth and my family! "Villagers, Beat him and burn him so we can get rid of the evidence" Yelled the chunnin"

All the villagers beat him up, Naruto had a bloody nose, ribs broken, and bone broken... Once they were done Naruto coughed up blood. "Good, now burn him"commanded the Chunnin. _(my body... its on fire.. my skin, its burning,) _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I Yelled. "Someone help please!" Pleaded Naruto.

** But No One Came...  
**

_**(**__Why,why does everyone hate me...they call me a demon...Maybe I am one...What did I ever do to them...Whats the point_ anyways...**)**

Naruto was left on the street,until a man came.

**Yes I Know that was a short chapter but i will "Try" To Make it longer cause it is mah 2nd story :l Anyways byeeeeee and i liek chicken lul :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Get back here Sasgay!"Naruto yelled. "Catch me fishcake"Sasuke said."Now,not,let not start up a fight here alright?"Zammyz said. "Yeah what the author said"Sasuke calmly told him."Now lets do the disclaimer,I'll do it."Sasuke told him."Zammyz here doesn't own Naruto"Sasuke told the readers."HEY I WANTED TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!"Naruto Yelled."Shut up fishcake you can do it in the next chapter,so stop complaining like a little baby"Sasuke said. "Hmph,fine i guess...SASGAY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Naruto Laughing** **intimidatingly."GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF FISHCAKE"Sasgay said. "You'll Never Catch me!-Sasgay-"Naruto said as running off.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Previously on Dis story, uh I'm too lazy so tell the summary dude - Summary dude:So Naruto got beat up and some random guy finds him.**

_**(Naruto First Person)**_"  
"Ugh,where am I?"Naruto said confused.** "Your in your mind Kit" **"HOLY MOTHER OF KAMI WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU!"Naruto said surprised.

Wait a minute...NO! IT CAN'T BE!

**"It's exactly what you think kit,I am the kyuubi!"**Kyubbi said. "So Uh... Why the heck are you in my [mind]"Naruto said confused.**"Well as you know the yondaime** **killed me,well that wasn't true,because all bijuu (pretend Naruto knows what a bijuu is :D)can not be killed so they must be sealed,and that is where you come in kit"**Kyubbi explained**.**"So you were sealed inside me?" Naruto asked. **"Yes I was kit"Kyubbi said** "Sooooo Kyubbi-sama how do I get out of my mind?"Naruto asked. **"First kit,call me by my real name, Kurama,and to get out, well your waking up right now soooooo bye!"Kurama said.**"Bye Kurama-sama"Naruto said. As he woke up.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\  
_"Hello?"_ "Hello?" "Hello"? As an old man said to Naruto. "Who are you"Naruto asked "Just call me old man Teuchi!"Teuchi said. **(If you guys don't know who Teuchi is he's that guy who owns the ichiraku/ramen shop,and if you don't know what ichiraku is then you have been living under a hidden village too long)**"What is your name boy?"Teuchi asked."Naruto Uzumaki the future hokage!"Naruto said with glee. "Well Naruto boy are you hungry?"Teuchi asked. "Uh No thanks"Naruto said **[Then Naruto's stomach growled]**"Uh sure actually"Naruto said. "Want to eat some ramen"Teuchi asked. "What's ramen?" Naruto asked. "Kid,if you don't know what ramen is then you've been living under a rock"Teuchi said._ "Anyways try some as he gave Naruto some pork ramen"Teuchi said. _**Naruto took a bite of ramen and ate all of it in an instant he also ordered more :D**

**_36 ramen bowls_**_ later..._  
"Ahhhh that was good!"Naruto said with his stomach full."Here Teuchi here's some money!"Naruto said as he handed over the money."Thanks for eating at Ichiraku!"Teuchi said."Bye old man Teuchi!"Naruto said. "Bye Naruto" Teuchi said. *Yawn*"Who was that father?"A Girl asked. "Just a customer Ayame,Just a customer."Teuchi said.

And That was the day that Naruto had found his favorite resturant. Ichiraku of course!

** Well guys that was the 2nd chapter and i hoped ya enjoyed and Naruto will have a time skip to his graduation I'll see u guys later piece out chicken lovers :P **

**_Meanwhile while sasGAY was chasing Naruto._**

"GET BACK HERE NARUTO!"SasGAY yelled. "NEVER SASGAY HAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto laughed. And Once again the chasing started again.

"I'LL KILLLL YOU ZAMMYZ FOR CALLING ME GAAAAAAAAAAAAY"SasGAY Said


	3. Naruto Getting ready for some Academy :D

**"Alright loser go do the disclaimer"**Sasuke said.** "Your a real pain in the butt you know that"**Naruto said.**"Just do the dang disclaimer Naruto"**Sasuke replied."**Zammyz doesn't own Naruto but if he did,well he would make me so much cooler than Sasgay"**Naruto said.**"What did you just call** **me**?"Sasuke asked.**"Nothing I just called you a complete idiot"**Naruto said.**"Alright I've been playing nice guy...But in this chapter you are so dead."**Sasuke said as he pulled out his kunai.**"No..No..WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT KUNAIIII"Naruto Shrieked."OH GOD ZAMMYZ HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE"**Naruto said.**"Say the disclaimer first :D"**Zammyz said.**"ZAMMYZ DOESN'T OWN NARUTO AND HE NEVER WILL NOW HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"**Naruto said pleading.**"**Alright,Alright...**Teleportation No Jutsu!"**As they disappeared away... "**Damn where the heck is that author and Naruto"**Sasuke looking for them.

************************************************** ************************************************** ************  
**_Time Skip 6 months later... _**

"Naruto tommorow is the day that you will be going to the academy,behave well,and try not to get fan girls Naruto.."Sarutobi said knowing the full extent of fan girls."Why not old man?Doesn't more fan girl mean I'm more cool?Naruto asked."Oh god Naruto you have much to learn"Sarutobi said."Oh yeah speaking of learning I'm going to give you these D Rank jutsu scrolls"Sarutobi said as he handed over the scrolls."Thanks Old man!"Naruto said excited to learn his first jutsu."Well I must get to paper work,here is your allowance too,**[hands over the money]**bye Naruto!"Sarutobi said as he walked away...

**At Training** **Ground 65...**

_While Naruto was reading the sc_roll "Hm...**Bushin No Jutsu****? **Sounds interesting...It says here that the **Bushin No Jutsu** creates illusional clones,the user can much as many as they want if they have the amount of chakra required for the jutsu, sounds cool!"Naruto yelled._While Naruto was learning the Bushin No Jutsu a person was "observing" him or stalking you would say._ "Byakugan"A girl said quietly."Did I hear something?"Naruto said confused. "Hmph, must be my imagination."Naruto said answering to himself.

** 1 Hour Later...  
**"Dang it It's been 1 hour and I can't do a perfect clone!"Naruto said frustrated.**"Hey kit,the reason you can't do a clone is because you have horrible crap chakra control, if you wanna do clones I'll teach you a jutsu"Kurama answered."They're even better than your ****D rank jutsu too, the name of this jutsu is called Kage Bushin No Jutsu, you can make solid clones with this,and there's only one handsign with this jutsu too."Kurama said."Here,I'll transfer the handsigns in your mind.**_"Hey Kurama-sama why are you helping me Naruto asked in his_ mind.**"Its cause I can't have such a pathetic container."Kurama said answering.**"Jeez you didn't have to be so mean about it Kurama-sama."Naruto said back.**"Just do the dang jutsu Kit,I'm going to take a nap"Kyuubi said.**

Alright... Two fingers with Two other fingers... "Alright lets do this!"Naruto said out loud. "**Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"**Naruto yelled. _Naruto did the hand signs and made 100 clones..._ "I think i over did it..."Naruto I'm tired I'm go and eat some ramen.

** At Ichirakus  
**"Ah Naruto my favorite customer what would you like?"Teuchi asked. "Sure i would like 13 miso ramen,11 shrimp ramen,and 12 beef ramen please."Naruto said. "Sure coming right up Naruto, Ayame 13 Miso,11 shrimp,and 12 beef!"Teuchi said.

30 minutes later...

"Here you go Naruto"Ayame said handling bowls of ramen. "Thanks Ayame-chan"Naruto said after digging in his face with ramen. Lol  
_Another 30 minutes later...  
_  
"Ahh that was delicious"Naruto said. "Hey old man heres the money."Naruto said."Ah no thanks Naruto its on the house!"Teuchi said."Anyways Naruto comeback next time"Teuchi said. "Bye Old man, Bye Ayame-chan" Naruto said waving. "Bye Naruto!"Ayame and Teuchi said."Ah what a kid they both said."Dad I'm going to sleep"Ayame said. "Okay,good night Ayame"Teuchi said. "Good night dad" Ayame said.

** The Next Day At the Hokage Tower..**

"Hello Pops!"Naruto waved. "Hello Naruto"Sarutobi said greeting Naruto."Naruto,are you ready to go to the academy?"Sarutobi asked."Of course I am,believe it!I even mastered a jutsu from the scroll!"Naruto said proudly. "Oh,what jutsu was that."Sarutobi asked."The jutsu I learned was **Kage Bushin No Jutsu."**Naruto replied. "Oh wow!,"Sarutobi said shocked."How did you learn it?"Sarutobi asked."Well...the Kyuubi taught me.."Naruto said."The kyuubi!"Sarutobi said feared."Don't worry jiji the kyuubi isn't that bad, he was put under a genjutsu that made him attack the village."Naruto said."Oh,but when did you know the Kyuubi was sealed in you?"Sarutobi asked. "Since I was six" Naruto Replied. "Anyways We are getting late lets go to the academy."Sarutobi said as he took Naruto to the academy.

** So Uh That was chapter 3 and I hope guys u guys enjoyed itttttt- PS: I need more tips on how to write a story I'm only 10 years old so I need alot of tips :3 anyways guys review,fav,stuff, and piece out chicken lovers. PPM: (Personal Private Moment) OMG OMG I DID IT I REACHED 1000 WORDS! YES ARE YOU PROUD OF ME MOM ARE YOU PROUD OF ME?! Now I'm going to cry :( But It will be happy tears Lol See ya guys  
**

_Meanwhile..._

**"WHERE ARE YOU NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**Sasuke said after looking for Naruto**."**_There he is!"Sasuke said after spotting_ Naruto.** "DIE NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**Sasuke said as he punched through naruto._ Saddly It was a clone :( _**"NOOOOOOOO AFTER HOURS OF FINDING HIM IT WAS A CLONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU BASTARD!"**Sasuke yelled.


End file.
